warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Songflight's Love
'Prologue' A brown tom strolled through the woods, a freshly-caught squirrel in his jaws. Stopping, he scented the air, puzzled. A ginger tom stepped out from behind a pine tree. His yellow eyes glowed. "Hello," he said in a voice like honey. The tom flattened his ears. "Who are you?" The tom sat down and began calmly washing his paw. "I have a proposal." The brown tom's curiosity got the better of him. "Yes?" he snapped. "Don't you wish you could move up in the ranks? Oh, I know your position. But don't you wish you could be leader. I can make that happen." He paused. The tom didn't say anything. "Just recruit as many cats as you can for a special training session. Meet at your Gathering place, the Meeting Field, at midnight. There, you will be informed about us." "Wait!" The tom called as the cat began to turn. "How do you know so much? What's your name?" But nothing answered but the echoes of his own voice in the stillness. 'Chapter One' Songflight sat comfortably on a little hill. It was a great night to have your vigil, warm and clear. Hawkswoop looked like he was about to doze of, but Patchbird would prod him whenever he nodded off. Songflight was having no problem keeping awake. The excitement of being a warrior was enough. She studied the dark sky. Each star in Silverpelt seemed to glow brighter tonight. She was finally a warrior of WaterClan! And yet, that didn't mean the end of her problems. She still had pressing issues on her mind. The most current one was Bushtail. She couldn't get their last meeting, at the last Gathering, when she was still an apprentice. He had told her excitedly about his warrior ceremony, and she'd congratulated him. Then, in the silver light of the full moon, he had confessed his love for her fully. And she had returned it. But now she didn't know what to do. They certainly couldn't continue like this, sneaking tiny minutes away from their clans together. But how could she bear to cut of their relationship? .And another thing worrying her was Razor. While the rest of the clan had decided he was never coming back, Songflight, along with Shadowpelt and her littermates, didn't think he had ever left. After what seemed like forever, the first glimmer of dawn appeared on the horizon. A few cats began emerging from their dens. Applewhisker, Patchbird's old mentor, walked over to them. She smiled. "Enjoy your vigil. You three are lucky. I and Orangenose became warriors in the dead of winter." When they purred but didn't reply, she laughed and said kindly, "Don't worry. You can talk now." "Phew!" exclaimed Hawkswoop. He stretched, and made a beeline for the apprentice's den. "I'm gonna sleep for a moon." Songflight laughed. "We don't sleep in there anymore, remember? We sleep in the warrior's den now." "Right," mumbled Hawkswoop. He stumbled towards the warrior's den and collapsed in a vacant nest near the edge of the bush, where the younger warriors slept. Patchbird smiled at Songflight. "Warrior or not, Hawkswoop is still the same." "Hey guys!" Bluewater and Troutstream came running over. The two littermates had become warriors about a moon before. "How did you find it?" Bluewater asked. "It was nice," Songflight said. "It gave us time to think, and it was definitely worth it." Troutstream nodded. "It's great to be a warrior. It takes serving your Clan to a whole new level." Songflight agreed with him, but she flinched inwardly. Bushtail was much the same, as was she. But weren't both of them betraying their Clans every time they met each other? As much as she didn't want to admit it, her heart pounded whenever they encountered a TreeClan patrol along the border, for fear she would hurt Bushtail or one of his friends. Bushtail and her may be together, but their love was tearing her apart. Songflight padded into the medicine cat's den. "Can I have some extra moss for Applewhisker? Willowclaw asked me to fetch her some since he had to go out on a hunting patrol." She still hadn't gotten over her shock that the sweet little she-cat and the cranky brown tom were mates. Lilystem looked up from where she was sorting through herbs. "Sure," she meowed. "Although he's stressing over it a little too much. The kits aren't due for a long time." Songflight laughed. "Guess there's more to him then meets the eye." She picked up a wad of moss and found Lilystem staring at her with a sparkle in her green eyes. "What?" she asked. "Just wondering when you were planning on moving into the nursery yourself," the medicine cat said casually. The moss dropped from Songflight's jaws. "Me! But I'm not..." A cold feeling swept through her. Lilystem smiled, clearly not understanding Songflight's feelings. "A medicine cat can tell these things. But so can any other cat by now." Songflight glanced at her belly. It did seem a little plump, even for greenleaf. She sighed. Lilystem didn't pick up on it. "Troutstream's the father isn't he?" "What?" Songflight stared at the excited medicine cat. "Go tell him! He'll be so happy." Songflight left the den, forgetting Applewhisker's moss. She had to tell someone, but not Troutstream. Slipping out through the dirtplace tunnel, she raced through the woods. Please StarClan, let Bushtail be there. There was no sign of the brown tabby tom at first, but then she heard voices. Bushtail and Stickyfoot came into view, laughing and talking. Songflight dived into a bush, her heart thumping. Bushtail looked around, and Songflight froze. He had heard her, but would he know who it was? Bushtail sniffed the air. "What is it?" asked Stickyfoot. The tabby tom shrugged. "Nothing. Go back to camp and tell Sootstar we're good from those rogues. I'll remark the border." Stickyfoot nodded and dashed away. Bushtail walked nonchalantly along the border till he came to where Songflight was hiding. His yellow eyes twinkled with amusement. "Funny you're the one hiding in the bush." Songflight clambered out, pretending to be cross. "Very funny Bushtail." She shook brambles out of her fur. Bustail's face grew serious. "Is anything wrong?" "No, not exactly," Songpaw stammered. She looked at her paws, then back up at him. "I'm having kits!" For a second he looked stunned. Then his face gave way to an expression of pure joy. "Really?" He paused. "They are mine, right?" "Mouse-brain! Of course they're yours. Ours. But Bushtail, what will happen now? What if some cat pieces it together." "They won't," he meowed fiercely, wrapping his tail around her. "I'll stay away from them, that is, if you'll bring them for me to see just once. Please?" Songflight couldn't resist. "Of course. But... should I tell them who their father is when they're old enough to remember?" Bushtail frowned. Then he licked her on the ear. "Do what you think is best under the circumstances. I trust you Songflight. It's okay if they never know me. I'll know. I'll know that you and I have the best kits in the world." Songflight purred. Bushtail had a way of soothing all her worries. She rubbed against him, then got up. "Well, bye now." He licked her again, long and tender. "Bye. I guess I won't see you for a while now." She nodded. "I'll be in the nursery. But I'll slip out on walks whenever I can." His yellow eyes grew serious. "Don't strain yourself." "Of course not," she purred. Throwing one last glance over her shoulder, she started back to the camp. 'Chapter Two' Songflight curled up in the nursery, feeling lonely without Patchbird at her side and Hawkswoop snoring across from her. Applewhisker was sleeping, her reddish-brown tail curled snugly over her nose. With a sigh, Songflight rolled over. It had been three days since she had moved in, and she was already going nuts. There was nothing to do! She missed being a warrior with all her heart, but kits wouldn't just go away. Not that she wanted them to. They were all she had in this Clan of Bushtail. "Good morning Songflight," Patchbird greeted her. "Hello," Songflight purred. She padded outside into the sunshine. For a second her eyes locked with Troutstream's. The gray tabby looked away, and Songflight felt a glimmer of sadness. They hadn't spoken since she had announced that she was having kits. At first, the Clan was sure Troutstream was the father, but when the two cats had continued to be at odds, they gave up trying to guess. With a sigh, Songflight picked up a shrew and began to eat. She certainly was more hungry then she used to be. Lilystem said she was doing just fine, but Songpaw couldn't wait till her kits were actually born. Now Songflight really couldn't wait till her kits were born. She lay on her side in the nursery, gasping for breath. Applewhisker looked on, terrified. She had lost all her kits except one at birth. Little Smokekit huddled at his mother's paws, watching wide-eyed. "Come on, almost there," Lilystem soothed. Songflight gave one last push, and then Lilystem deftly picked up a wet bundle of fur, nipped the birth sac, and laid the first-born next to Songflight. She felt a burst of love as the little mite started to suckle. It was a tom, a brown tabby like his father. "What will you name him?" asked Applewhisker. Songflight licked her kit. "I think... Marshkit." Before she could say anymore, she was seized by another contraction. Once the next kit had come, Lilystem placed her paws on Songflight's flank. "One more," she reported. Songflight barely heard her. She was licking her little she-kit, who was a lovely petite black-and-white. "Just like Maribel," she whispered. Songflight laid alone at last. She had long forgotten the pain of the birth, and had eyes only for the three fluffy scraps at her stomach. Marshkit, Marikit, and the youngest, Berrykit, a little silver tabby she-kit very like her mother. Applewhisker watched the kits equally as fondly. Smokekit played with her tail, after being disappointed by learning that his new denmates wouldn't be able to play with him for a while yet. "They're beautiful," she said. "Songflight, who is the father?" Songflight sighed as she looked at the kind she-cat. "I'm sorry Applewhisker," she meowed. "But I really can't tell you." The queen's eyes were sympathetic. "I understand," she said. Songflight thought about asking Applewhisker why she had made it known that she was mates with a grouch like Willowclaw, but thought the better of it. She turned her eyes back to her kits and licked each one of them ever so gently. Marikit swatted her gently, and Songkit smiled. Each one of the kits was so precious to her. And yet their future was as cloudy as the stormy day outside. As Songflight watched the rain pouring into the camp, she wondered how she could possibly tell them who their father was without making them feeling like half-clan slime. She knew how clan cats felt about outsiders, but it was a thousand times worse when one of their own betrayed the warrior code. And since she was the mother... Songflight shuddered to think what might happened. So she made her decision then and there. She wouldn't reveal to the kits who their father was. Of course she would keep her promise to Bushtail and take the kits to meet him as soon as they were old enough. But after that, she wouldn't mention him at all. She would have to raise them by herself, but just thinking of the love and pride in Bushtail's eyes gave her strength and heart. "Songflight?" Patchbird entered the nursery, a squirrel in her mouth. Shadowpelt followed; the she-cat had been accepted as a respected warrior of WaterClan by now, and her gray eyes were content. "You must be hungry. Here." "Thanks Patchbird." Songflight watched as her sister dropped the fresh-kill, then took a step back. She began eating as Patchbird told her about the border skirmish they'd had with LightningClan that morning. A part of her heart ached as she watched Shadowpelt laugh and talk; they were a real part of the clan life, while she was shut up in the nursery. She tried to shake the feeling away, but it lingered long after her visitors had left. She watched her clanmates bustle around the clearing, laughing and talking, and every bone in her body longed to be out there, living her life out as a warrior. Turning to her kits, she murmured mostly to herself, "And I wouldn't stay in here for anybody less then you my dears." Marshkit stirred in his sleep. Berrykit was lying on her back, her furry white belly exposed, and a sweet, dreamy expression on her little face. Marikit and Smokekit had collapsed beside Applewhisker. Songflight smiled to herself; she could already sense a romance, or at least deep friendship, brewing between the two. "Applewhisker?" she asked softly. The queen raised her head. "Can you watch the kits while I go outside for a quick walk?" "Sure," Applewhisker said contendedly. Her gaze rested on Smokekit and Marikit, and she exchanged smiles with Songflight. Careful not to disturb her other two kits, Songflight slipped outside. A burst of fresh air and sunlight hit her like welcoming paws as she entered the camp. Emeraldpaw and Nightpaw wrestled outside the apprentice's den, Fireflower was sending out a hunting parol led by Bluewater, Orangenose and Silverslip groomed each other by the fresh-kill pile. Songflight's heart warmed as she gazed about her clan. "Hey Songflight," mewed Hawkswoop, coming up behind her. His gold eyes twinkled good humoredly, and Songflight felt herself smiling. "Hi," she said. "Want to go for a quick walk? I'd like to stretch my legs a bit." "Sure," he replied. "I'm on the evening patrol, so we have to get back soon." The woods was a wonderful place now. The rain had stopped, and a magnificent rainbow arched across the blue sky. Raindrops skimmed down leaves and laned with soft plonks. Wet grass squished below the two cats' paws as they padded through the forest. Finally, they reached the river. It cackled to itself, almost bursting out of it's banks. Blue-gray waves leaped high into the air, then somersaulted back into themselves with a cheerful frenzy. Songflight could see a few splashes indicating the fish were out celebrating the rain too. Hawkswoop read her mind. "Let's see if we can catch us some." Feeling useful now that she was hunting, Songflight crept to the edge of the bank, while Hawkswoop picked a spot further down. She waited for just the right moment, when something crashed into her from behind. It was a cat, but that was all Songflight could register, because then her head was pushed down into the water. She kicked frantically, but it was no use. She was being submerged deeper and deeper. Water surged into her lungs and nostrils. Her vision clouded, her head swam with the lack of oxygen. She was barely aware of the weight lifting, of strong teeth pulling her to the surface and laying her out on the bank. The last thing she remembered was an anxious brown tabby, she wasn't sure if it was Hawkswoop or Bushtail, hovering over her, before she succumbed to the blackness. 'Chapter Three' A rich herby scent filled Songflight's nostrils. Before she opened her eyes, she knew where she was. Blinking, her gaze focused in the darkness. The sky was black outside. "She's awake!" Lilystem called. Instantly a deluge of cats, all pushing and shoving, appeared in the den. Songflight struggled to her feet, but a bolt of pure pain shot through her skull. "Ouch," she yelped, staggering. Troutstream caught her against his shoulder and supported her till she found her footing. "Thanks," she muttered. He nodded briskly. Patchbird purred and rubbed against her chin. Shadowpelt licked her on the forehead. Bluewater and Fireflower stood there, a little bit shyly, but with relief shining in their eyes. Sonflight's heart warmed at how many cats cared about her. "What happened to my head?" "You must've hit a rock when you went underwater," Hawkswoop said. His eyes were pained. "I should've looked out for you. This is all my fault." "No," she struggled to think clearly, fighting back waves of dizziness. Lilystem said something about letting her rest, but no one listened. "It wasn't anyone's fault except..." All the cats turned away, or glanced at their paws, not meeting her eyes. "Who was that cat?" she asked. The silence was deafening. "Who was it?" she repeated, hearing how stupid and groggy she sounded, and must look. "Razor," Patchbird said, her voice so low Songflight could hardly hear her. Dread sent her mind reeling. She collapsed in her nest. "That's it!" Lilystem said. "Out everyone! She needs rest, and I can barely think with all of you in here." The cats left, and the medicine cat turned her eyes on Songflight. "I'll have a pain mixture in a second." As she bustled about the den, she added, "Applewhisker is nursing your kits for you, and I think she's overjoyed. Not about you getting hurt. But she really loves them as her own." Songflight felt guilt wash over her. Her kits should have been her first concern when she awoke, but she had completely forgotten about them. With a sigh, she lapped up the bitter mound of chewed leaves Lilystem gave her, then drifted back of into an exhausted sleep. "Songflight." She opened her eyes to find herself standing in a unknown grassy meadow. A cloudless azure sky stretched out above, and all around her pink and yellow wildflowers bloomed. A voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once was talking. "You cannot stay a queen. This is not your destiny. Razor needs to be defeated. You need to lead the soaring hawk and the gentle bird against him. WaterClan, TreeClan, and LightningClan, are depending on you. The little songbird must rise, with the hawk and bird on her wings, and she will conquer and bring peace." Songflight was glancing wildly, trying to locate the voice. She heard a gentle song, and looked up to see a small silver-yellow bird, just a speck in the sky. Slowly, she grew bigger and bigger, till the sun was blotted out by the sheen of her feathers. Coasting beside her was a ruddy brown hawk and a sleek black-and-white bird. The moon-colored feathers blotted out everything, till Songflight was enveloped in them and suddenly... she was flying! Her body seemed strangely detached; she could really believe she was a bird at that moment, with the other two on either side of her. Down below, she saw a wily ginger cat. He too, grew bigger and bigger. Songflight swooped down to meet him. He raised his claws and- Songflight awoke, sweat staining her pelt. Gray-gold dawn light was sifting through the medicine cat's den opening. Lilystem pushed a tantalizingly-smelling vole towards her with a smile. "Eat. You need to keep your strenght up. Songflight obligded, but she barely tasted the food. Her mind was still spinning from the dream, and her heart pounding with it's meaning. She still didn't see how she could possibly defeat Razor, if he was back, but she knew one thing. She had to give up her kits. And despite all the qualms she had had about being a queen, Songflight knew that was the greatest sacrifice she'd ever had to make. Applewhisker stared at her. "Why?" "Because they need a queen to raise them and-" "Not that." The light brown she-cat shook her head disbelievingly. "Why do you want me to take your kits? Are you sick?" Her eyes clouded with understanding. "You're giving them up." Songflight was surprised by the she-cat's certainty, and Applewhisker realized it. "I realized you were miserable in the nursery, it isn't for some cats. But I never dreamed.." She lapsed into silence. Songflight swallowed back her tears. She didn't need this any harder then it already was. "Applewhisker, I love them with everything in me. But I can't... I'll still be their mother. It's more complicated then you know." She knew her excuses sounded feeble and weak compared with the offense she was making. But she knew, in some twisted way, this was the right thing to do. "Okay," Applewhisker consented, her eyes softening. "But one condition." "Anything." "You break the news to the kits." Except that. '' "You're leaving?" Marshkit's golden eyes, a shade darker then Bushtail's, were large and round. "Why?" asked Marikit. "My dears, I'm not leaving. It's just... I'll be a warrior, so Applewhisker will take care of you." "Is it because you don't love us anymore?" squeaked Berrykit. In one smooth movement Songtail gathered her kits together and buried her face in the mound of soft fur. "No Berrykit," she said, dampening the kits' fluffy pelts with her tears. "Don't ever think that. I love you more then you can ever imagine. But... I have a different destiny. I'll always be your mother." Marikit looked thoughtful. Songflight's heart thumped. "I guess that would be all right." She felt relief spread through every part of her. "Applewhisker's nice enough, though not as nice as you," decided Marshkit. Songflight looked at her smallest kit. Berrykit's chin trembled, but then she looked up with trusting wide blue eyes. "Okay Mommy. But visit us whenever you can." "I'll visit everyday," Songflight promised. She huddled close to each of them, her heart swelling with emotion. ''Oh StarClan, ''she thought. ''I know what I did was wrong. But did you have to choose such a cruel punishment? The Meeting Field was only half-full, with TreeClan cats. Songflight walked a little ways away from her Clanmates, who shot hostile glances at her. They still didn't get why she had given her kits to Applewhisker. But she had explained everything to Patchbird, Hawkswoop, and Pinestar. They understood, especially Pinestar. He had looked her in the eyes, with so much sorrow that she couldn't believe he was her leader, and said, "You know Songflight, sometimes StarClan calls you to give up everything for you clan. And it's more honorable then I can say. But it also feels like your hearts been ripped out and torn to pieces." Songflight agreed with him completley. She searched the clearing and found Bushtail. Their gazes locked, and his eyes lit up. As causally as possible, they both meandered to the edge of the Meeting Field, then ducked behind the hill. "Songflight! What are you doing here? Are you bringing the kits soon? Have you brought them now?" He peered around her eagerly. Her heart was breaking. The pain was so physical she felt like collapsing. But she had to do it. For... she wasn't quite sure. Certainly not for herself. But somehow, StarClan felt this was best. "Bushtail." He looked at her with those eyes that had always melted her heart, and she took a deep breath. Better to do it quickly. ''"We can't be mates anymore." It took a second for it to sink in. The light went out in his eyes. He blinked slowly, as if willing her to take it back. But the second she had uttered those words, she coudn't move. A cold barrier seemed to separate them. "W-why?" he stammered. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You know why," she said miserably. And then she told him the whole story. She only left out the part about Razor, saying only that StarClan had given her a message. He took a step toward her, and twined her tail with his. "Songflight, don't." But there was no real fire in his voice. That made her heart cold. Did he really not care? But a second later, her fears were chased away. And she was sure she would rather that he didn't care then cause him this much pain. "I love you more than my clan, Songflight. More then my life. We have to make this work. I'll...," he swallowed, "I'll join WaterClan." She licked him gently. "No Bushtail." Her voice was soft. "It just wouldn't work. Bushtail, no matter how much pain you're suffering, be assured that this is a thousand times worse for me." He hesitated as they heard the call to start the Gathering. Songflight started towards the field, but Bushtail stopped her. "Let's at least enjoy this night. One last time." "We'll still see each other," said Songflight weakly. But she knew it was in vain. "Bushtail, it will only make it harder if we stay together tonight." He shook his head. "It's worth it." Pressing closer, he wrapped his tail around her briefly, then nipped her lightly on the shoulder and sprang away, eyes dancing. After a moment's hesitation, Songflight leaped at him. They played like a pair of kits in the moonlight, until at last they lay side-by-side in the soft grass. Then at last, they parted. Bushtail gave her a final lick on the forehead. "I'll love you forever Songflight. I'll never forget you." "Neither will I," Songflight breathed. Then he was gone. She waited a few minutes, fighting the sobs. Then she returned to the Gathering, just in time to hear Fireflower's call. "WaterClan, we're leaving." Patchbird joined her. "Where were you?" Songflight met her sister's eyes, and was dismayed to find suspicion in them. She raised her head. "It's all over Patchbird." Patchbird looked confused, but she nodded and licked Songflight's ear. "You know I love you no matter what." "Thanks," Songflight meowed. "I needed that." 'Chapter Four' Songflight curled up tightly in her nest. Hostile stares penetrated her pelt and seemed to shatter the remnants of her broken heart. Finally, her denmates went to sleep, leaving Songflight with her own thoughts. ''I tried to do the right thing, but all I ended up doing was turning my clan against me, losing my kits, and the cat I love more then anything else. '' Feeling more alone then she ever had, Songflight closed her eyes. But she remembered one glimmer of hope. Hawkswoop and Patchbird. She wouldn't walk the path StarClan had chosen for her completely alone. Songflight stood in the middle of the clearing, her head bent against the driving rain and wind. Next to her, Fireflower and Pinestar had to shout to hear each other. "We have to check to see how high the river's risen!" yelled Pinestar. He turned to Songflight. "Can you take a patrol to see?" "Sure," Songflight said. She dashed back into the warrior's den. A few cats raised their heads, and it was hard to tell if they were being hostile because water was streaming off her silver pelt onto the cozy nests, or because they still hadn't forgiven her for giving up her kits. For once, she ignored their hostility. "Pinestar wants a patrol to check the water level of the river." "Is he crazy, having you lead it?" scoffed Willowclaw. Songflight's fur prickled, but before she could say anything, Troutstream spoke up. "I'll come," he muttered. Songflight shot him a grateful glance, but he pushed past her out into the gale. "Me too," meowed Stormflow. "And I'll get Emeraldpaw." "All right. Let's go," Songflight said. She led the way out the thicket tunnel. Bending their heads against the wind, the four cats pushed onwards. Songflight felt raindrops stinging her fur and muddying the ground under her paws. Stormflow and Emeraldpaw both slipped, and Songflight lost her footing once as they headed down the slope towards the river. "Stop," Songflight said. "We shouldn't get any closer." The other cats nodded. Mud was sliding down the banks in huge waves, and the river itself was overflowing it's banks. Angry gray waves shot high into the air, driftwood and other debri swirling around in the stormy midst. All the while the rain pounded relentlessly. "Let's go around to the falls," shouted Songflight. "To make sure the river hasn't overflowed the pool, and then we'll go back." The pool she was talking about formed in the deepest end of the river, but it was flanked with such high stone banks that it rarely reached a frightening level. A small, but dangerous, waterfall flowed into it, then out to the river. When they reached the pool, Songflight saw that the water was high, but not close to the ground-level yet. "I think we're safe for now," Troutstream said. "We'll probably have to check later." Songflight thought she heard something above the noise of the storm. She turned just in time to see a shadowed figure spring towards them. She shrieked a warning, but the wind caught her words and drowned them out. The cat crashed into Emeraldpaw, then turned and disappeared into the storm. "Emeraldpaw!" screamed Stormflow. They raced to the edge of the rocks just in time to see the black she-cat hit the water. Without hesitation, Songflight dived in after her, not stopping to think about the dangerous drop. She hit the water so hard it hurt. Rain blinded her, but she paddled frantically. Finally, she saw a black head bobbing just ahead, and struck out towards it. Troutstream and Stormflow were running along the bank, but they couldn't help her until they reached the place where the river was almost leven with the ground. Songflight reached Emeraldpaw. She picked her up by the neck-scruff, noting with dread how limp the apprentice was. The rest of it was a daze. She struggled against the current, till suddenly she was out in the open river. But she was near the far bank, closer to LightningClan's territory then her own. Too exhausted to swim towards WaterClan, Songflight could feel the water dragging her and her burden down. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gray head emerged out of the storm. Troutstream fastened his teeth on Emeraldpaw's scruff, nodded at her, and struck out for the shore. Without the added weight, Songflight managed to make it into the shallows, where she collapsed. Stormflow helped her to the bank, then with a wail, crouched above Emeraldpaw's lifeless body. Blood trickled out from a cut on her head, much deeper and larger then Songflight's had been, and no breath stirred her flanks. Stormflow stared at his apprentice's body as though numb. "We have to get her back to camp," Songflight said desperatley. Troutstream nodded, but she knew the hopelessness on his face. Refusing to believe it, Songflight pushed her head under Emeraldpaw's flank. Troutstream did the same, and together they carried Emeraldpaw back. After Stormflow recovered, he helped too, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, mingling with the rain. Moonlight shone on the sleek black body in the center of the clearing. Emeraldpaw lay as if she was asleep, heartbreakingly near to the same pose as Flower had lain a few moons ago. Shadowpelt hadn't cried, and she wasn't crying now. Instead she sat quietly by her daughter, Nightpaw by her side. The little tom's head was bowed, and he sniffled a little, but he had already cried his heart out. Songflight had a new theory in mind, a dreadful, horrid one, but she knew she needed to be there for Shadowpelt right now. Padding into the center of the clearing, she lay down beside Emeraldpaw. Shadowpelt didn't even glance at her. Songflight couldn't imagine the she-cat's pain. She'd lost two of her kits, and she had really lost her mate too. Overcome with sadness, she made her way to the tunnel. The gloom of the camp was suffocating. The woods were silent. Branches threw dark shadows across her path as she made her way towards the Meeting Field. The river was certainly not an option, nor the TreeClan border. Both held painful memories. Stopping before she got to the field, Songflight suddenly became aware that a creature was approaching. She sprang to her paws, then caught a whiff of scent, and relaxed. Troutstream emerged. "Hi," she meowed quietly, surprised that he had followed her. They hadn't really spoken for a long time. "Hi," he said, sitting down beside her, but keeping his distance. "Song-" "Thank you," she interrupted. Glancing at her paws she added shyly, "Again. For saving my life. I suppose I'm in your debt." He gave a purr of laughter, but then his face turned serious. And sad. Unbelievably sad. "Songflight," he said. "I- I don't know how to say this, but do you know how I feel about you?" Songflight's fur prickled uncomfortably. She didn't meet his gaze. "Look," he went on. "I know," he swallowed painfully. "I know you have a mate. Another mate. But I have to at least tell you." He took a step forward, so they were nose-to-nose. Songflight longed to turn and run, but her paws were rooted to the ground. "Songflight, I dont' know how you can not know this. I guess it's because I... I ignored you after you became a queen. I was so hurt." "Troutstream-" Songflight began, but he cut her off. "Just let me talk. Songflight, you're the most beautiful cat in the world to me. Your eyes... they're like all the brightness of new-leaf with this wonderful frost over them, like dust from StarClan. You're coat shines like the moon and sun combined. I love you." The last three words hung in the air between them. Songflight felt paralyzed. Troutstream gazed at her adoringly for a few more seconds, then his eyes hardened and he gave a sharp little laugh. "Don't worry. I'll get over it. I'm pretty sure I already have. Don't trouble yourself over it Songflight. I'm sorry, but I just had to tell you... I'm a mouse-brain." He turned and ran into the night, leaving her stunned. ''How could I have not known? ''But she knew the answer to that. She had known, in some small part of her, all along. That was why she couldn't bring herself to hang around Troutstream. She hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings by not returning his love. But now, from the thudding of her heart and the dizzy elation she was feeling, Songflight wasn't even sure about that anymore. 'Chapter Five' Patchbird and Hawkswoop stared at her with puzzled expressions. "So... you really think it's her fault?" Patchbird said uncertainly. "No!" Songflight exclaimed. She and her littermates were just outside the dirtplace, having slipped out. "I'm not saying that. It's not her fault''. It's completely and utterly Razor's fault. What I'm saying is, from the back, Emeraldpaw looks exactly like Shadowpelt. And that time the other patrol was attacked, Shadowpelt had been near." "What about the time you were nearly drowned?" asked Hawkswoop. "I'm not sure," Songflight admitted. "But I'm sure Razor figured out I'm close friends with Shadowpelt. And the time the fox attacked, Shadowpelt was on that patrol." "How could he get a fox to attack?" asked Patchbird. Songflight looked at her seriously. "I saw a squirrel Patchbird. It was killed by a cat, and not to eat. Blood was splattered everywhere. It must have been Razor. He wanted ''the fox to smell the blood, and knew Shadowpelt's patrol was coming. He must've thought she'd be the one hunting there." Songflight was becoming more convinced of her theory as she spoke. "You must be right," meowed Hawkswoop. He was on his paws, lashing his tail. "But how are we going to stop it?" "That's what I'm not sure of yet," sighed Songflight. "But Razor isn't only after Shadowpelt. He wants us off our territory." Fear tingled through her spine. "What if he's planning something really big, something that will wipe out all the clans? Something we have no hope of competing with. We'll be goners." "Mother!" "You came to visit!" Applewhisker looked on proudly as the kits surrounded Songflight. Marshkit and Marikit rubbed against Songflight's legs, while Berrykit hung on to her tail like there was no tomorrow. "Of course I did," she purred, inhaling their sweet, milky scent. "I promised, didn't I?" She took a step back and surveyed them. They looked happy and healthy. Their fur shone and their eyes sparkled. Songflight felt a twinge of pain that she hadn't been the one taking care of them, making it happen, but she pushed it away. "Thank you," she said to Applewhisker. The she-cat blinked warmly and simply said, "They're my kits too." Smokekit called to his adopted littermates, and Marikit and Marshkit ran over to play. But Berrykit snuggled into Songflight's flank, kneading her mother's fur with tiny white paws. Her fluffy silver-gray fur was sticking up all over the place, and her sky-blue eyes had a contented, sleepy look to them. Obligingly, Songflight lay down and let Berrykit sleep against her. Finally the little kit woke and scampered over to Applewhisker to feed. Lilystem had given Songflight parsley to stop her milk. As she left the nursery, Songflight's mind went back to all the happy nights she'd spent with her kits, together. And the warmness of milk and kit-scent lingered in her nostrils long after it left her pelt. Quietly, lost in thought and questioning her decision once more, Songflight burrowed deeper in her nest. She didn't want to face her worries right now. "Songflight. Songflight!" Blinking sleepily, Songflight saw the fuzzy outlines of two cats in front of her. She shook herself and got to her feet. "Patchbird? Hawkswoop?" She peered past them, out of the warrior's den, and saw that it was still dark outside. "It's not even dawn yet," she mumbled. "Why is Pinestar sending out the patrols?" "We have to talk to you," Patchbird said. Songflight groaned and got to her paws. "Come on," urged Hawkswoop impatiently. They left the camp through the dirtplace tunnel. Patchbird wrinkled her nose. "We really should find another secret route." Once they were in the woods, Songflight looked at her littermates, fully alert now. "What is it?" The two cats exchanged looks, then Hawkswoop blurted excitedly, "We had dreams too!" "From StarClan!" exclaimed Patchbird. Her green eyes glowed with a mixture of pride and fear. "What? What were they about?" Songflight asked. "Well, both of ours were the same, but they weren't exactly like the ones you had," explained Hawkswoop. "I dreamed that I was a bird, a hawk, and I was flying." Patchbird cut in. "And I was a black-and-white woodpecker. We were both following this little songbird," she gave Songflight a meaningful glance. "whose song seemed to hypnotize us or something. And then we saw-" "Razor," Hawkswoop interrupted. "And he reared up and clawed at us. But suddenly a whole flock of birds arrived. We swooped towards Razor and his rogues. Then all we could hear was the songbird's sweet voice, and silver feathers." "And we woke up," finished Patchbird. Songflight stared at them, taking it all in. "That's really similar to my dream," she meowed thoughtfully. Patchbird's eyes were rapturous. "Oh, I can't put into words what it felt like, flying. But you two understand." Her littermates nodded. "I think the other birds mean that we'll need a clan behind us. To defeat Razor," she said. Hawkswoop looked stricken. "So... it's up to us?" Songflight nodded slowly. "Yes. And somehow, we need to lead the clans into battle against Razor." "That's going to be difficult," pointed out Patchbird. "All they know of him is that they've scented rogues on their territory. And I just have this horrible feeling that now it's much, much more." Hawkswoop nodded. They both looked so hopeless. "Come on guys," Songflight said. "I mean, StarClan chose us for this mission, even though we aren't clanborn. They trust us. Believe in us. We just have to believe in ourselves." "Okay," said Patchbird, with a deep breath. "What's the first step?" "Let's tell Pinestar," Songflight decided. "And Lilystem. And probably Fireflower too. That way, they can help us with informing the rest of the clan and getting prepared. We can't do anything about the other clans till Razor decides to reveal himself, but we can be prepared." She placed her paw in the middle. "For WaterClan!" Hawkswoop and Patchbird put their paws on top. "For WaterClan!" 'Chapter Six' A crisp early leaf-fall breeze played with Songflight's fur and tickled her ears as she hurried through the woods, the rest of her hunting patrol behind her. "Razor's scent was really fresh on the border," meowed Streamslip worridly. Pinestar had told the clan the whole story, and they were all on the tips of their paws with alertness. "We need to tell Pinestar immediatley," said Bluewater, her green eyes narrowed in determination. "Okay," said Pinestar. "Fireflower, assemble a fighting patrol to sleep at the edge of the warrior's den and be ready to spring into action when needed. Songflight you can guard the camp, along with...," his eyes roved around the camp. "Troutstream. Get to it everyone!" Songflight's heart went into her throat, then plummeted into her paws. The last thing she needed was to be alone with Troutstream. She was so unsure of her feelings towards the handsome gray tom that she didn't know what she'd do to embarass herself. Troutstream had stiffened at Pinestar's words, but he nodded and headed towards the edge of the thicket. After a moment of hesitation, Songflight followed. "Good luck," called Patchbird softly, and Songflight knew she didn't only mean Razor. Troutstream sat at one side of the tunnel and Songflight took another. She wrapped her tail tightly around her paws and focused intently into the dark woods outside, but her fur prickled every time she felt his gaze rest on her. Eventually, the other cats left to go to their dens. Fireflower and Greengaze, the two leaders of the fighting patrol, peered out from beneath the warrior's den, alert at first. But finally even they dozed off as the cool leaf-fall night set in. Troutstream yawned, startling Songflight. "Want to walk around to keep us awake?" he asked playfully. There was no hint of any extra affection or bitterness, just his regular friendly tone. Songflight suddenly wasn't sure that she wanted to be treated like any other she-cat, but she nodded and flicked her tail against his shoulder. "Sure," she meowed. They paced around a bit, then ventured out the tunnel a few pawsteps to gaze around. The only sound that met their ears was the song of crickets. Just then, a shadow flickered in the bushes. Songflight froze. Troutstream took a step forward, indirectly shielding her. "There it is again," she whispered, her eyes searching the brush intently. A ghostly white cat emerged. Songflight recognized her. It was the she-cat who had been with Razor! But before she could pounce, the she-cat meowed, "Hello there Songflight." Her black-tipped ears twitched with amusement. "How do you know my name?" she stammered. The she-cat's eyes twinkled, but with a malicous glint. "Oh, I've heard it around. There are some cats in my group who are very close to you." A cold trickle of fear slid down Songflight's backbone. She fought to keep her voice steady. "All my family and friends are safe in the camp, I just saw them." But she thought of Bushflight and swallowed hard. Troutstream was standing stiffly, his brow furrowed as he looked at the strange cat. "What do you want?" he growled. "Now now, don't be touchy," she said in an aggravatingly sweet tone. "But if Songflight wants to meet her, um, relatives, you'd better follow me." "How do we know to trust you? This is almost definitley a trap," Songflight said. "Maybe it is. But you'll never know unless you come." "Songflight, I don't think-" Troutstream began. "I'll come." Songflight turned to look at him. "You don't have to. This isn't your problem." He looked uncertain for a moment, then his jaw set. "Yes it is. We're both warriors of WaterClan, and we're both going." Songflight was relieved. She didn't know if she could have been brave enough to go alone. Side-by-side, the two young cats followed the she-cat. She was a pale shape flitting over the dark ground, occasionally turning to look at them with gleaming amber eyes. Finally, they reached the field where Maribel, Songflight's heart hurt to think of her mother, and Shadowpelt had lived before joining WaterClan. The white she-cat raised her head and let out a soft call. Seconds later, it was answered. She flicked her tail to them. Three cats emerged from the grass. One was Razor. The other was the brown tabby tom who had come to their camp before and the third... Songflight's blood ran cold. Her mouth went dry. Her vision clouded and she stumbled against Troutstream. But she could still clearly see the cat in front of her, with Razor's claws pressed lightly against her throat. "Maribel." 'Chapter Seven' The moonlight danced in Razor's cruel yellow eyes and a devious smirk played across his face. ''Focus, ''Songflight told herself. Her head clearing, she steadied her body and raised her head to take in her mother's scent. Maribel's soft green eyes met her daughters and they began filling with tears, more because of Songflight then the beads of blood welling on her neck where Razor had his claws. "So you came," Razor said in his silky, creepily calm voice. "I knew you would." Songflight was trembling. "What do you want from me?" "Hmm," he said, letting one claw drop from Maribel. "What do I want? Well, I think I'd like WaterClan's territory." Anger crept into his tone now. "And for all your fox-hearted clanmates to leave!" "Not going to happen," Troutstream said. Songflight brushed her pelt against his, grateful for the support. A charge of electricty ran from her head to her toes. ''Not the time for this. Razor's eyes narrowed. "Really? Because I would just love to kill your mother here. It's really no problem." Songflight frowned, knowing she was playing a dangerous game. "Last time you came to our camp was over a moon ago, and you only gave us one day to leave. We didn't, and nothing's happened." He laughed loudly and falsely, echoing through the night. "You and I both know that's not true. But back to business. Convince or find some way to get WaterClan to leave in seven sunrises or I shall kill your mother and then come after your clan." "Don't do it," Maribel croaked, her head bent upwards by Razor's claws. "Silence," he growled. Turning to the tabby tom, he said, "Brown, escort these morons back halfway through the woods and make sure there's no funny business." The tom nodded and followed as Songflight, leaning on Troutstream, made their way back. "It's okay," Troutstream murmured in her ear. She shook her head and gave a little choked sob. "Oh, no it isn't. Why me? How can I choose between my clan and my mother." "I have a similar problem." Songflight whirled around. The tabby tom met her gaze evenly, but she could see his throat bobbing. "What?" He sighed and took a step closer. "Songflight," he meowed softly. "I'm your father." The world seemed to spin out from under Songflight's paws. She couldn't handle all of this! "Excuse me? Is this some kind of joke?" Brown shook his head. "Maribel and I are- were, mates." Suddenly Songflight remembered how familiar he had looked when she'd first seen him. Now she knew why. He looked exactly like Hawkswoop! "It can't be," she said, but she already knew. "I'm sorry, I guess." He looked at his paws akwardly. "Though, you know, I'm not supposed to be telling you this. Razor doesn't even know. But when we captured Maribel... I thought you ought to know. Do you have any siblings?" She nodded. "A sister and a brother. Patchbird and Hawkswoop." She didn't pause to consider if telling him their names would be a good idea. "Two daughters and a son," he said, almost to himself. Then he straightened again, and the flicker of warmth in his eyes froze. "I'm sorry I never got to know you, but things change. We have to make a living." He unsheathed his claws and his voice became a snarl. "Now get back to camp before I shred you both." Troutstream and Songflight turned and ran as fast as they could, crashing through bracken and bushes, slowing only when they neared the camp. I can't believe, ''Songflight thought as she and Troutstream stole in through the tunnel undetected, ''that I'm running away from my own father. 'Chapter Eight' Patchbird remained steady as Songflight sobbed into her shoulder. Hawkswoop was not as calm. "HOW DARE HE? I'm going to go over there right now and rip his liver out. The nerve! He can't threated to-," At this poing Hawkswoop proceeded to shred a small innocent bush furiously. The two sisters waited patiently till he had tired himself out, then Songflight spoke. "We have to find a way to save her." "Maybe Brown will help?" Patchbird asked. Songflight was doubtful. "Maybe." Pinestar and Fireflower sent out the morning hunting patrols. The leader's face was gaunt with worry; Songflight had told him about Maribel. He had wanted to go into battle against Razor then and there, but Songflight had convinced him to wait. Just then four kits walked past. Marikit and Marshkit were to deep in conversation with Smokekit to see her, but Berrykit smiled and purred a greeting. Songflight returned it, trying to be as strong as her kits. But in her heart, she wondered how they could be so happy without her. Didn't they miss her at all? She missed them so much it ached. Applewhisker caught her eyes and smiled sympathetically. Songflight was grateful to the queen, but she couldn't help wishing it was her raising her own kits. They were, after all, all she had left of Bushtail. Then she thought of her mother, her clan, StarClan, all depending on her. Though she felt as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders, she stiffened her backbone and raised her chin. Some how she would push aside everyone she'd loved, the cats whom her world had revolved around. She had given them up for a reason, and it was up to her to make sure her sacrifice, but mostly theirs, wouldn't be in vain. Pinestar was sitting outside, staring of into the distance when Songflight approached. "Hello," he said tiredly. "Hi." She sat beside him. He looked at her for a long moment. "You look a lot like your mother." "Me?" she exclaimed in surprise. "No, Patchbird does." He nodded. "Maybe, but you have the same eyes. Like pools of green. And the same spirit shines out." His tone became serious. "Songflight, I know you think your mother was too weak and soft, but really, she was the bravest, toughest, most beautiful she-cat I've ever known." Songfligh nodded. "I realized that now." Both of them were silent for a while. Then Pinestar seemed to shake himself. "We're going to face Razor in battle." Songflight felt a feeling of mingled dread and excitement. "Really?" Pinestar nodded. "But first, I'd like to see if the other clans will help. I'll send a patrol to each one. Do you want to lead one?" "Sure," she said, then, doing her best to sound casual, "Can I lead the TreeClan one?" "Of course," he said indifferently. "Whatever you want. Now you had better get some rest." His golden-brown eyes twinkled. "You seem to attract work." Songflight smiled and headed for her nest. Collapsing into the soft moss lining, she closed her eyes. Throughout her dream, she could see a silver-and-yellow songbird, a hawk and woodpecker at each wing. She snuggled tigher into her nest, unaware that she was moving closer to Troutstream, who didn't object. And the songbird's sweet song continued through the darkness of night. The End Category:Songflight's Journey Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics